


Trois minutes et une éternité

by malurette



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Gen, Short One Shot, hourglasses, lifetimers, soft-boiled eggs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'était à peine croyable, ronchonnait Ysabell : des milliers, des millions, des milliards de sabliers dans cette baraque, et absolument aucun capable de minuter correctement ce qu'il lui fallait !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trois minutes et une éternité

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Trois minutes et une éternité  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld (Annales du Disque-monde) – Mort  
>  **Personnages :** Ysabell, Albert  
>  **Genre :** tentative d’humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Terry Pratchett ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec, mais s’il le fallait ça serait pour financer la recherche sur la maladie d’Alzheimer.
> 
> **Thèmes :** "moutarde" et contrainte accessoire "sablier" pour 31_jours (10 août ’08)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~400

C’était à peine croyable, ronchonnait Ysabell : des milliers, des millions, des milliards de sabliers dans cette baraque, et absolument aucun capable de minuter la cuisson d’un œuf à la coque !

Des créatures dont la durée de vie fasse pile trois minutes, sur ce fichu Disque, ça devait bien exister pourtant ? D’horribles petites bestioles, moches, avec des petites pattes qui gigotent le temps de leur trois minutes de vie, sans nul doute, sans aucun intérêt à moins d’être un scientifique éphébien bizarre mordu de petites bestioles affreuses – ou d’avoir désespérément besoin d’un sablier de trois minutes. (1)

Ysabell étouffa un soupir en se disant que selon toute logique, si ces bestioles existaient, alors elles devaient probablement passer leurs trois minutes de vie à s’ébattre à toute vitesse pour pondre leurs œufs avant de claquer aussitôt. Ce genre de pensées avait cessé de l’amuser depuis un certain temps déjà.  
Mais maintenant, quand bien même des bestioles vivant trois minutes exactement existeraient, cela ne règlerait pas son problème pour autant : le temps de trouver les bons compte-vie dans l’immense salle des horribles petites bestioles gigotantes, et d’en ramener un à la cuisine, leur temps serait déjà largement écoulé.

Il faudrait donc plutôt trouver une créature vivant le temps de parcourir le chemin entre son coin de salle à compte-vie et la cuisine, plus trois minutes. Et donc, arpenter les salles des compte-vie des formes inférieures, en comptant le temps qu’il lui fallait pour accéder à chaque étagère, et en scrutant la durée de vie moyenne à chaque endroit ?

Non. Définitivement non. Le jeu n’en valait pas la chandelle. Ysabell dut se résigner à abandonner l’idée des œufs à la coque.

Jetant un coup d’œil triste à la poêle d’Albert où les œufs au plat nageaient dans la graisse, elle se demanda finalement si elle n’avait pas renoncé trop tôt.

« Je vous ai frit des saucisses à la place du bacon ce matin, Mademoiselle. Me suis dit que vous aimeriez un peu de changement.  
\- Trop aimable, soupira-t-elle.  
\- Un peu de moutarde avec ? »

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Franchement, pour le Créateur d’un Disque où poussent des pins comptables et du raisin rétro-annuel, c’était pas la mort d’inventer une espèce comme faite exprès pour compter la cuisson d’un œuf à la coque, pourtant ?


End file.
